The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to connecting expansion module(s) to information handling systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many information handling systems utilize expansion modules such as, for example, M.2 expansion cards and/or other expansion modules known in the art. The M.2 specification, which was formerly known as the Next Generation Form Factor (NGFF), defines internally mounted expansion cards and their associated connectors, and was provided to replace the mini Serially Advanced Technology Attachment (mSATA) standard that utilized the Peripheral Component Interconnect express (PCIe) mini card physical card layout and connectors. The M.2 specification is flexible, allowing different M.2 module widths and lengths and providing relatively advanced interfacing features that provide particular benefits in small computing devices such as ultrabooks (i.e., relatively small laptop/notebook computing devices), tablet devices, and/or other computing devices known in the art. However, the M.2 specification raises some issues with the mounting, power delivery, and data transmission ability of M.2 modules in computing devices.
For example, M.2 modules are typically coupled to a board in the computing devices via an M.2 connector and a coupling feature on the board. That coupling feature is conventionally provided by a hole defined in the board, and a standoff mounted to the board immediately adjacent the hole. As such, a first end of the M.2 module may be coupled to the M.2 connector, and a second end of the M.2 module that is opposite the first end is then supported by the standoff, with a screw or other coupling device provided in the standoff and/or hole and engaged with the M.2 module to secure the M.2 module on the board and in the M.2 connector. Thus, for each M.2 module conventionally provided on the board, a respective hole and standoff is provided on that board in order to secure that M.2 module on the board and to its M.2 connector, which utilizes board space for holes and standoff mounting locations that could otherwise provide traces in the board and/or mounting locations for other components on the board, and generally provides for inefficient M.2 module placement on the board. Furthermore, the power delivery from the board to the M.2 module and data transmission between the M.2. module and the board are also limited by the bandwidth of the M.2 module/M.2 connector connections (i.e., power delivery is limited by the power bandwidth of the power connection between the M.2 module and the M.2 connector, and data transmission is limited by the data bandwidth of the data connection between the M.2 module and the M.2 connector.)
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved expansion module system.